Maggie Vera and Harry Greenwood
The relationship between witch, Maggie Vera and Whitelighter, Harry Greenwood. Throughout the Series |-|Season 1= ''Pilot They first met when Harry kidnaps the Charmed Ones. He is revealed to be their Whitelighter and gives them a choice to accept their destiny as witches or become mortal humans without any memory of magic intervention. After the maniac attacks Maggie, Harry heals her cut on her face. Maggie doesn't want to be a witch, but when she and her sisters are attacked by Taydeus, she first who calls Harry for help. Later, after destroying the demon, the Charmed Ones take Spirit Board out and try to see if it works, right away wanting to try to contact with their mother, asking if she is there. It straightaway responds by saying not to trust their new Whitelighter, Harry. Let This Mother Out Maggie and her sisters are warned by the spirit of Marisol Vera not to trust Harry and he tries to investigate the demon attack that occurred after the death of Taydeus while the girls are plotting against him. She doesn't trust Harry, but she also doesn't feel hostility to him. Later it is revealed that a spirit was attempting to deceive the girls. She first, who believed Harry's words about demon and her confidence went to her sisters. Harry helps with defeating this imposter demon. Harry teaches Maggie how to control her power so that it doesn't interfere with her personal life. Sweet Tooth Harry begins to make magic simulations for training the Charmed Ones when the girls appear to have problems. He was unhappy due to the fact that Maggie is very distracted with her sorority issues. After the failed trainment, Harry discuss with the girls to allow the Elders to find the Harbinger, but Maggie is more interested in her personal problems. Later, Maggie tries to convince Harry and her sisters to have a Halloween Party at the house for her sorority sisters by telling them that they can find out who is the Harbinger, however Maggie begins to abuse the glamour spell for personal gain which Harry warns her about the personal gain consequences. In the end Harry and the girls discover that Angela Wu is the Harbinger and later they attempt to capture it by binding it with a spell that fails because of Maggie. The young witch realizes that Harry was right and removes the glamour spell. After that, they both run to save her sisters. Exorcise Your Demons When Harry realizes that Angela Wu can be saved, he takes the side of Vera sisters and he pleads with Charity Callahan to trust too. After saving Angela, Maggie and her sisters make fun of Harry, as they realized that something was going on between him and Elder Callahan. He goes off topic and says that they defied orders from the Elders, meaning there will be consequences for their actions. Other Women '''TBA' ''Kappa Spirit '''TBA' ''Out of Scythe '''TBA' ''Bug a Boo '''TBA' ''Jingle Hell '''TBA' ''Keep Calm and Harry On '''TBA' ''Witch Perfect '''TBA' ''You're Dead to Me '''TBA' ''Manic Pixie Nightmare '''TBA' ''Touched by a Demon '''TBA' ''Switches & Stones '''TBA' ''Memento Mori '''TBA' ''Surrender '''TBA' ''The Replacement '''TBA' ''Source Material '''TBA' ''Ambush '''TBA' ''Red Rain '''TBA' ''The Source Awakens '''TBA' |-|Season 2= ''Safe Space '''TBA' ''Things to Do in Seattle When You're Dead '''TBA' ''Careful What You Witch For '''TBA' ''Deconstructing Harry '''TBA' ''The Truth about Kat and Dogs '''TBA' ''When Sparks Fly '''TBA' Trivia *Maggie was the first who nicknamed Harry "Meghan Markle". See also *Macy and Harry *Mel and Harry Category:Friendships